In the Forest
by Ranita4ever
Summary: As Naruto finish his training with Kakashi in the waterfall he hears a confession that will blow his mind NARUxHINA ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or Hinata or kakashi or any other character that may be mention in this fic**

(I) It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun shone, illuminating the faces of the Hokage's in the mountain, Naruto was on his way back to his house, after a long training day with Kakashi and Yamato. His pants were all wet because of his training in his element chackra by cutting the waterfall in half, he still couldn't do it, after 2 straight days of working himself to exhaustion. Kakashi had told him to take the rest of the day off and come back in the morning, he was exhausted and starving, Sakura's soldier pills didn't really taste so good, so he really needed to go to his favorite place in the whole village "Ichirachu's Ramen".(/i)

Hinata was in the woods, she had gone seen her love train and give him her support, but as she arrived his "training ground", she saw Naruto shirtless, water running down his well toned arms and back all due to his ninja training – damn his hot! - she thought. She saw his perfect chest going up and down as he breath heavily, he look tired, she wondered if he would look like that after he... Hinata blushed at this thought, not only have she imagined him like that, she had also dreamed many times in making Naruto hers. Before anyone could notice this, she turned back and walk away back to the village with the image of her love one breathing hard and all wet.

Unfortunately for Hinata, she didn't went unnoticed, she was in fact been caught staring at Naruto by no other than the copy ninja himself, Kakashi knew that she like him, Kurenai had told him – Oi Naruto, come down here a sec – Naruto looked at his sensei with a puzzled look and cocked his head to one side a little.

he soon dismissed all the clones and went to meet up with his teacher – What is it? - asked the blond shinobi

– I think you should take a break, you seemed to have some sort of a block, you need to relax and take it easy before you collapse from exhaustion, so take the rest of the day of and we'll meet in the morning – said Kakashi in his monotone voice

– yeah right – thought Naruto, but he could use some distraction right now, he went to get his stuff and began his way back to the village, he thought that he could invite Sakura out for Ramen and thank her for her soldier pills and her encouragement notes.

Hinata who was still recovering from her blush after seeing her love half naked and socking wet, stopped for breath and sat in the base of a tree – Naruto-kun if you just realized how much I like you... if only I could tell you how much I love you – a single tear run down her cheek – but I know that you don't feel the same way as me, because you like Sakura, she's everything I'm not – with this thought still in her head she put her head in between her knees, and from her pale lavender eyes tears started to run down her face – why can I have more confidence in myself like her... I'm pathetic, always murmuring and stuttering, blushing and fainting everytime you looked or talked to me, and to think I only want you to notice me Naruto-kun, and when you do, I faint for gods sake! How could I tell you that I love you – tears kept flowing from her eyes, they were tears of frustration, she cried for like what seemed hours, little did she knew that a certain number one unpredictable blonde ninja listened to her

– how? - He wondered – how could I missed that?, she... loves... me?, since when? - and then it hit him, all his memories of her came to his mind, the kindness in her eyes everytime he looked at her, the blushes, the faints, the talked they had before his match with Neji, the weird way she acted around him. He stepped down to the floor form the tree branch, and walked up to her.

- Ano, Hinata-chan – He said – Are you ok? - He kicked himself for the obvious question, of course she wasn't ok, she was crying for god sake.

A shiver run through her spine, why now he had chosen to look at her, all she wanted right now was for the earth to swallow her, to be invisible, she didn't want him to see her crying, for him to pity her, she kept her head down and not said a word

– Hinata please talk to me – Nothing came out of her mouth – I don't want to see you sad, tell me what happened, why were you crying – He knew it was because of him, but maybe someone had said something else to made her upset, he didn't hear at the whom she was comparing herself to.

- Naruto-kun – She began trying to keep herself from stuttering – Could you leave me alone – she said without looking at him

– But I... I … I'm sorry – He said in a low voice, almost a whisper

– For... for what? - She raise her head as she look at his love, she was surprised by the look of him, he was facing the grown, she could see the sadness and guilt in his blue eyes, his hands trembled by his sides, his knuckled were white from the force of his fists as he crushed them closer

– For making you cry... for making you upset... for been an idiot, but – As he was saying this final words, he looked up to her, he looked deep it her lavender eyes, kneeling in front of her – Mostly – He lift his hand and placed it at her cheek, making her blush – For not realizing what a beautiful girl you are – He wiped away her tears, and kiss her kindly o the cheeks,

she was stunned, she didn't even knew what to say, she couldn't think either, he had kiss her – Oh my god he did, and he said I'm beautiful – She thought – How?... How did you knew... I was crying for you? - She said in a quiet voice

– Because I was on my way back to the village, when I heard you saying that you weren't as confident as her or something like that – he said scratching the back of his head and a grin in his face

– Oh my god he heard me saying that I love him – she thought as her face went bright red – Ano Naruto-kun, what else did you hear? - she said twinkling her fingers and avoiding making eye contact whit him

he blushed hard at the question – you hm... said that you... hmm... love.. me – he said scratching his head again and smiled her favorite grin

– Oh my god I have to go, and fast! - she thought as she begun to stood up and run away from him, she couldn't face him right now, he knew everything now, how could she ever look at him again, she run faster than ever before in her life, she pushed chackra to her feet to make her run faster, but as she was reaching the next tree branch, she was pulled down by a blonde ninja

– why did you leave like that? - he asked her

– because I'm too embarrassed to look at you right now – she said looking at her shoes

– Hinata I need to tell you something – he said blushing a little – I – But he was cut off by Hinata

– I don't need you to tell me that you don't love me back, I already know that you like Sakura, so please just... don't say anything – She said as a tear fell down her cheek and she started to walk away but her wrist was caught by him

– you're right – he said – I do like Sakura-chan –

she stop her track but didn't turn to face him – but I like her as a sister, I love someone else – the blonde teen said

Hinata as she heard his words began to slowly turn around only to find a boy who's blue eyes sparkled looking at hers, she blush at the intensity of his gaze – I haven't told her yet because I was afraid that she didn't like me at all, you see, this girl was very weird, she barely spoke to me, everytime I looked at her she avoid my eyes, she was always hiding away from me, she even fainted everytime I talked or touch her – He chuckled – but today something amazing happened, something I've only dreamed of , she actually love me back .

Naruto walked closer to Hinata who was red as a tomato – The girl I've always love and will always love is... you – he lean forward as their lips met

Hinata now was crying tears of joy, after a few seconds Naruto broke the kiss and said – I love you Hinata Hyuuga - as he grinned at her

– I love you too, Naruto-kun – she said as she kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: so hope you like it and review... cause this is my first fic here in I've posted this in DA but never got a comment other than Happy new year ¬¬ but at least some had favorited it...

ok so my english is not very good.. but at least is understandable... a little repetitive at times I'll admited but its readable (trust me i've seen worst :S)

so please please R&R hit that button !!!!!!!!!!! ^^ arigato

Ja- NE!


End file.
